It's Not My Fault
by illogicalshipper
Summary: Summary: Leo é um jovem cigano capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer um com os movimentos de seu corpo. Jason é um príncipe acostumado a ter tudo o que quer, de um jeito ou de outro. [JasonxLeo]


**Author: illogicalshipper**

**Tittle: It's Not My Fault**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos/Heróis do Olimpo**

**Pairings: JasonxLeo, NicoxLeo (apenas referência), JasonxPiper ****(apenas referência)**

**Rating/Warnings: PG-18 / Violência, boyxboy, estupro (!), preconceito**

**Word Count: 3952**

**Summary: Leo é um jovem cigano capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer um com os movimentos de seu corpo. Jason é um príncipe acostumado a ter tudo o que quer, de um jeito ou de outro.**

* * *

_Like fire, Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

_(...)_

* * *

**It's Not My Fault**

A figura caminha pelos bosques tentando fazer o menor ruído possível. A lua havia atingido seu ponto mais alto e o céu estrelado era uma mistura de cores: roxo, azul e preto. O príncipe parou para descansar, sabia que não estava longe de seu destino, pois ouvia o barulho de música e risadas.

Embora não fosse o primogênito, Jason era o único filho homem do Rei Zeus e isso o tornava automaticamente o herdeiro do trono. Porém, no fundo não sabia, ao certo, se estava pronto para assumir tal responsabilidade. Seu pai era um velho sábio, mas muito apegado às tradições do passado, ignorando todos os suplícios de Jason para que passasse sua coroa a sua irmã. Afinal, onde já se viu uma mulher assumir o trono? – ele diria todas as vezes.

Aquela seria sua última noite de liberdade. O dia seguinte seria marcado por preparações e um encontro com sua prometida, a qual só conhecia por fotos e cartas.

A garota era, sem dúvidas, muito bela. Seus cabelos longos eram corridos como cascatas de chocolate, ora presos em um coque, ora soltos, com uma única trança por trás de sua orelha adornada por belos brincos brilhantes. A pele era naturalmente bronzeada, característica das pessoas de seu reino, que viviam a trabalhar sob o sol. Os lábios, sempre pintados de vermelho, eram carnudos e extremamente convidativos; e os grandes olhos, puxados nas extremidades, possuíam cores que oscilavam entre marrom, azul e verde.

As cartas, porém, o deixavam receoso. A moça tinha uma bela escrita: letra levemente inclinada para a direita e sem uma única falha pela ponta de sua pena. Os versos que lhe enviava eram bonitos, geralmente falava de amor e felicidade, e pareciam ter sido tirados de livros de antigos poetas—embora sua dama de companhia fizesse questão de garantir que os mesmos haviam sido escritos pela moça.

Era tudo tão perfeito, belo e sonhador... mas, para ele, eram apenas palavras vazias. Uma mulher vazia, educada desde menina para ser uma dama, dedicada somente ao seu amo. Piper McLean era seu nome e em três dias ela seria sua rainha, com quem passaria o resto de seus dias e lhe concederia herdeiros, como manda a tradição.

Tinha inveja, porém, das pessoas livres. De que vale o ouro e o poder se não poder escolher com o que gastar ou o que possuir? Sentia ciúmes de Thalia, sua irmã mais velha, que abandonara os ensinamentos de suas professoras pelo sonho de desbravar o mundo.

Por isso havia decidido fazer daquela noite uma que não esqueceria nas dezenas de anos que seguiriam. Dançaria, cantaria, beberia e amaria a vida até que o sol vermelho resolvesse fazer sua aparição, pintando as nuvens de laranja e amarelo e os pássaros começassem a cantar. Antes mesmo que as pessoas do campo despertassem para mais uma jornada de trabalho servil, estaria em seus aposentos, antes que as servas viessem fazer sua cama e trazer seu café.

Ninguém daria por sua falta. Afinal, nunca o fizeram de qualquer forma.

Decidiu afastar tais pensamentos obscuros de sua mente e seguiu seu caminho. Caminhou por alguns poucos minutos, seguindo o som da música misturada a palmas e vozes em línguas desconhecidas. Instantes se passaram até seus olhos azuis avistarem tendas montadas à beira de um rio. Deixou que seus pés o guiassem até o acampamento e sentiu-se levemente nauseado pela vasta mistura de cores, cheiros e sons.

Sorriu ao ver que não havia sido o único curioso a visitar a caravana dos ciganos. Vários homens, claramente desfocados, observavam com olhos cheios de desejo as belas moças que dançavam ao redor da fogueira, com suas longas saias coloridas e blusas transparentes que deixavam suas barrigas e ombros à mostra.

Havia garotas para todos os gostos: altas, baixas, morenas, loiras, ruivas, de pele alva ou bronzeada. Assim como havia também belos homens de cabelos longos e roupas folgadas, que faziam uma dança sensual ou se enchiam de uma bebida de cheiro forte.

Nenhum deles pareceu perceber sua presença, talvez acostumados aos olhos curiosos e obviamente satisfeitos com a atenção que recebiam. Havia, pelo menos, cinquenta ciganos ali. Alguns se aproximaram de Jason e ofereceram bebida e comida sem pedir nada em troca, a que aceitou e degustou sem pensar duas vezes.

Diferente do castelo, a comida era temperada, picante e deixava gosto na boca. Não tinha ideia do que estava ingerindo, mas tinha uma casca crocante por fora, apenas para revelar um recheio macio e delicioso de algo que nunca havia provado na vida.

A bebida era forte até mesmo para os padrões da nobreza, mas os ciganos ao seu redor bebiam como se fosse água. Decidiu tomar um gole e sentiu o líquido queimar sua boca e garganta abaixo e seus olhos piscaram em lágrimas de repente.

A cigana que havia lhe oferecido a bebida, uma bela jovem de olhos e cabelos negros como a própria noite, riu delicadamente por trás da mão e beijou-lhe a boca como um pedido de desculpa, antes voltar para junto de outro jovem com um sorriso malandro no rosto.

Jason sentiu-se estranho e tomou o resto da bebida, sentindo-se desafiado pela mesma. Assim, as horas passaram-se, enquanto seu corpo parecia ganhar controle sobre seu cérebro e antes que se desse conta estava no meio das dançarinas, recebendo beijos e carícias, enquanto seus pés tentavam seguir o ritmo daquela dança sensual. Alguns homens faziam o mesmo; outros já haviam escolhido suas presas e as levado para algum lugar mais reservado.

Uma nova música começou a tocar, mas invés de belas e voluptuosas mulheres, os ciganos restantes afastaram-se para dar lugar a um jovem. Suas vestes eram como as dos outros ciganos: uma larga camisa branca de mangas bufantes, com a gola em V que exibia parte de seu peito esculpido e bronzeado. Por cima, um colete vermelho de algodão grosso desbotado. As calças de pano eram negras e largas, presas na cintura por um lenço feito do mesmo material que o colete, amarrado com um nó e suas extremidades penduradas para o lado, e seus pés estavam descalços.

O príncipe tomou lugar na roda que havia se formado ao redor do garoto para ter uma melhor perspectiva do mesmo. O garoto de cabelos em espirais exibiu um sorriso malandro e as pessoas da banda o animaram, gritando coisas em uma língua desconhecida por Jason. Após breves momentos a música voltou a soar e o garoto começou a sua performance.

Era uma dança sensual e sedutora, mas ao contrário das outras moças, ele não parecia estar dançando para atrair homens e sim porque estava se divertindo e gostava que todos os olhos estivessem fixos em si. O jovem abria e fechava os olhos de maneira lenta e involuntária, enquanto suas mãos e quadris faziam movimentos eróticos.

Todos o aplaudiam e Jason os imitava sem poder tirar os olhos daquela criatura exótica. O jovem sorriu, claramente apreciando os aplausos, e prosseguiu com sua dança libidinosa. De repente uma garota puxou o jovem cigano pelo pescoço com um lenço branco, fazendo com que os espectadores rissem da ação.

O príncipe aproveitou a oportunidade para avaliá-la: seus cabelos eram longos e loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. A saia era curta, permitindo que suas pernas brancas e longas ficassem expostas a quem quisesse admirá-la. A roupa era unicamente branca, quase transparente, com acessórios em dourado, como seu cinto, pulseiras e brincos. Seus olhos eram azuis-celestes e seus lábios eram finos e rosados. Ela chamava atenção com sua cintura estreita e seios volumosos, mas o olhar de Jason logo voltou para o dançarino.

O jovem colocou as mãos nos quadris de sua companheira e a puxou contra si, quase fundindo seus corpos. Fez uso de sua baixa estatura para plantar um beijo no maxilar da moça e depois murmurou em seu ouvido. A jovem cigana riu e deixou-se ser guiada pelo garoto, enquanto de seus lábios saiam melodias em uma língua desconhecida para os de fora daquele grupo.

Os outros homens estavam visivelmente excitados com o desempenho, seduzidos pela voz suave da jovem de cabelos dourados, que soltava gemidos eróticos quando seus corpos se uniam. Os olhos de Jason, porém, nunca deixaram a esbelta figura daquele garoto, mirando-o com ardente desejo, traçando cada curva de seu corpo com um olhar faminto e imaginando como seria correr suas mãos por aquela pecaminosa pele morena.

A música terminou e os ciganos se curvaram para a plateia. Alguns homens levantaram-se e foram atrás da moça com algumas moedas de ouro em suas mãos, sem esconder suas intenções. Jason viu o jovem com uma expressão vazia e o olhar fixo na direção em que a loira desaparecera.

Ele pareceu soltar o ar que estava prendendo em seus pulmões e recuperou o sorriso quando outro jovem de aparência taciturna, muito semelhante à garota que o beijara anteriormente, se aproximou. Os viu trocar algumas palavras e o dançarino capturou os lábios pálidos, enquanto as mãos do menor posaram-se na cintura banhada de suor.

A carícia durou eternos minutos, até que se separaram rindo de alguma coisa que Jason não conseguia entender. Despediram-se e seguiram caminhos diferentes, o jovem de pele morena seguiu para uma das tendas.

Uma súbita inveja o invadiu e Jason caminhou pelo mar de gente que pouco lhe dava atenção. Sendo criado como um príncipe, o loiro tinha a ideia de superioridade e de que era dono de tudo que estivesse naquelas terras e, assim, entrou na tenda sem anunciar. Retirou sua capa e deixou-a na entrada, admirando o interior da tenda.

Apesar de não por fora não parecer, era grande por dentro, o bastante para mais de uma pessoa viver. Havia utensílios de cozinha pendurados em uma parede e algumas ervas sobre uma mesinha, em uma prateleira haviam livros velhos e empoeirados e no chão algumas caixas de madeira. Em um cabideiro estavam penduradas algumas peças de roupa similares às do jovem cigano, de várias tonalidades.

Um sorriso apoderou-se dos lábios de Jason enquanto passava os dedos por sua bolsa abarrotada de moedas de ouro, nada comparado ao que possuía, mas uma verdadeira fortuna para aquele povo.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou uma voz de sotaque exótico. O príncipe segurou o cabo de sua espada e a empunhou em um rápido movimento cigano, apontando-a para o jovem. – Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar?

O príncipe pressionou sua lâmina contra a garganta do cigano, que o mirava com grandes olhos castanhos.

– Qual o seu nome, cigano? – perguntou.

O jovem, mesmo com uma espada apontada para si e seu peito nu exposto, permaneceu calmo, sem desviar seu olhar.

– O que está fazendo em minha tenda? – murmurou entre dentes.

O príncipe desceu a espada, apontando a lâmina para o peito do cigano. Não tinha intenção de machucá-lo, apenas intimidar o garoto até que o mesmo estivesse de costas para ele, pressionado contra a parede.

– Você não está na posição de decidir se irá responder ou não.

O cigano baixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão de punhos cerrados, o que satisfez o desejo do loiro.

– Meu nome é Leo – ele sussurrou.

– O quanto você quer por uma hora? – o Príncipe perguntou sem baixar a espada e com nenhum traço de vergonha em sua voz. Leo, por outro lado, corou em vários tons de vermelho.

– O que o senhor pergunta é ultrajante – respondeu levantando a cabeça novamente e Jason segurou a bolsa de moedas em sua frente, seguro de que seria o suficiente. – Eu não sou esse tipo de gente... senhor.

O cigano pediu para que saísse novamente, mas aquilo ainda não havia acabado para o príncipe.

– Por uma bolsa cheia de moedas qualquer um se torna esse tipo de gente – disse com um sorriso de triunfo.

– Bom, eu não! – ele irrompeu em raiva. – Não irei me vender para ninguém a troco de algumas moedas! Peço que o senhor saia de minha tenda agora e me deixe em paz.

Jason soltou a espada e com um movimento brusco segurou os pulsos do jovem, imprensando-o contra a parede.

– Me solta! – Leo gritava, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto do maior. – Eu juro que vou gritar!

O loiro apenas riu e o empurrou até a pilha de colchões, onde sentou-se sobre o estômago do cigano e segurou suas mãos sobre a cabeça, o imobilizando apenas com a mão esquerda.

– Você parece que não sabe quem sou.

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar feroz.

– E aposto que está ansioso para me dizer, não está, senhor?

– Ora, ora, ora, tão selvagem e desrespeitoso – acariciou suavemente a bochecha do moreno com sua mão livre. – Eu sou o príncipe destas terras, único filho varão do Rei Zeus e primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono, prestes a me tornar rei.

– Esses títulos não dizem nada para mim, _senhor – _respondeu, enfatizando ironicamente aquela palavra. Coisa que não passou despercebida pelo príncipe. – Sou um cigano. Não tenho terra ou lar, menos ainda um rei a quem servir e obedecer.

A mão que antes acariciava plantou um tapa em sua bochecha. Leo deixou um gemido de dor escapar e tentou empurrar o homem, mas era impossível. O cigano era menor do que o príncipe e muito mais magro que o mesmo.

– Agora me escute, Leo. Não é sem razão que meu pai odeia gente como você. Ladrões, prostitutos e todo o resto dessa sua laia.

Leo franziu os lábios ao ouvi-lo insultar sua família e sua cultura, mas permaneceu quieto com medo de outro tapa. Ele mataria aquele homem assim que pudesse escapar de seu aperto.

– Ele ainda não sabe que estão aqui e não quero ter que informá-lo sobre você e sua família— ah, e aquele seu amantezinho – Jason continuou com veneno em sua voz. – Mas talvez eu possa manter minha boca fechada. Só espero que você faça uma coisinha por mim.

Leo o mirou de olhos arregalados.

– Não. Por favor, não – ele suplicou.

Jason não deu ouvidos ao pedido do moreno e segurou seu queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo.

– O pagamento será bom.

– Não quero seu dinheiro! – o cigano retrucou, tentando manter-se confiante e arranjar forças para livrar-se do agressor, mesmo que por dentro quisesse apenas chorar. Mas não daria tal satisfação ao príncipe.

– Então você quer assistir à morte de seu povo enquanto queimam na fogueira? – Jason o estapeou no rosto novamente. Leo mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que um grito lhe escapasse.

– Irei avisá-los. Não estaremos mais aqui ao amanhecer.

– Te perseguirei até o final do oceano e para sempre se for necessário. Você _sabe _que não pode fugir.

– Por quê? – indagou entre soluços. – O que você ganharia perseguindo um grupo de ciganos pobres e que nada fizeram a você ou a seu reino?

Jason trincou o maxilar, embora gostasse de desafios aquele garoto já estava lhe cansando. Não estava acostumado à rejeição, muito menos de alguém tão inferior a ele.

– Eu quero você.

Inclinou-se sobre Leo e o beijou com urgência, sem se importar se estaria machucando o outro. Leo tentou virar o rosto, mas o príncipe segurou seu queixo de modo que não pudesse se mover.

Quando o príncipe tentou introduzir sua língua na boca do moreno, encontrou seus lábios extremamente cerrados. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Leo com tanta força que o fez sangrar e Leo gritou de dor.

– Há... Há tantos outros homens e mulheres que estariam honrados em aceitar sua oferta e satisfazer todos os seus desejos. Eu não quero isso e você não pode me forçar!

Jason agarrou o cabelo de Leo, sentindo os cachos se enrolarem em seus dedos, e o puxou até estar a poucos centímetros de sua face.

– Eu posso e irei – sorriu com audácia.

– Irei gritar – alertou Leo. – Alguém virá atrás de você.

– Grite e seu povo estará morto ao amanhecer por sua culpa. Você terá que viver com esse arrependimento pelo resto de sua miserável vida.

Girou o jovem sob si e cortou suas roupas com a espada, deixando-o a sua mercê. Umedeceu os lábios com aquela visão e começou a traçar a pele morena com sua boca, deixando um rastro de beijos e saliva pelas costas e pelo pescoço de Leo.

– Nunca vi um corpo tão erótico quanto o seu. Talvez devesse levá-lo para o palácio para ser meu escravo particular.

– Você me enoja – Leo murmurou com ódio.

A boca de Jason continuou descendo até a cintura do jovem e ele acomodou-se no espaço entre suas pernas, introduzindo um dedo em sua entrada. Leo mordeu os lábios machucados e colocou a mão na boca para não gritar, tentando controlar as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

– Relaxe, logo vai acabar. Você irá gostar muito disso. – Jason dizia tentando encontrar o ponto de maior prazer do mais jovem. Continuou estimulando sua entrada até que encontrou e sorriu ao ver que o outro tentava sufocar um gemido longo e suave. – Não disse? Não é minha culpa que seu corpo seja tão tentador, tão obediente. Não é minha culpa que vocês, ciganos, não sirvam para nada além disso.

Leo sabia que estava ficando excitado e se xingou mentalmente por isso. Sentia-se sujo ao ver que seu corpo sucumbia aos toques daquele monstro. Jason introduziu o segundo dedo e começou a movê-lo em vai e vem, alargando suas paredes internas.

O que seus amigos diziam sobre vender seus corpos? Feche os olhos e respire fundo, logo estará terminado. Sim, isso mesmo. Não é como se fosse virgem ou não tivesse ideia de como funcionava o sexo. Tinha um namorado e já havia feito isso antes, inúmeras vezes. Porém, nunca antes havia ficado por baixo e sido tocado sem consentimento. Sentia-se sujo e usado; aquele homem apenas o desejava, não o amava. Perguntava-se se era isso que Nico sentia às vezes.

– _Dejáme!_ – ele suplicou em sua língua nativa, sem se importar se o príncipe o entendia ou não.

Leo gritou de dor quando o terceiro dedo entrou nele. Não havia lubrificante, e os dedos ásperos atritavam contra suas paredes internas.

– Não grite. Ainda nem chegamos na melhor parte. – Jason sussurrou em seu ouvido, acariciando o cabelo do cigano.

O membro do príncipe entrou nele sem aviso. Por um segundo Leo pareceu ter esquecido de como respirar e a dor era tanta como se estivesse sendo partido em dois. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas era impossível sob o corpo pesado de Jason. Começou a chorar e os soluços preencheram o silêncio da tenda, Jason pôs a mão em sua boca, o impedindo de gritar.

Sentiu um líquido quente escorrer por suas pernas e olhou para baixo com medo, vendo uma pequena poça de sangue que havia acabado de se formar. O príncipe começou a mover-se dentro dele inconsciente da dor que estava causando no menor. As investidas eram instáveis e violentas, constantemente acertando sua próstata, fazendo com que o pranto de Leo perdurasse.

Após algumas investidas, o príncipe terminou dentro dele, misturando seu sêmen com o sangue que descia pelas pernas de Leo. Jason saiu do menor ofegante, sentindo-se imensamente satisfeito.

Inalou profundamente tentando acalmar seu coração; não era a primeira vez que violava alguém, na maioria eram servos e criadas que acabavam cooperando em troca de moedas ou algum presente. Porém, dessa vez, havia algo diferente. Ele sentia algo diferente por aquele garoto. Podia vê-lo tremer e ouvia os soluços baixos e isso o deixava desconfortável. Foi então que seus olhos toparam-se com a poça de sangue havia se formado aos pés de Leo.

O moreno lentamente sentou-se sobre o chão, ignorando a dor dilacerante que sentia em suas costas e sua entrada, e abraçou seus joelhos, tentando cobrir-se da mirada daquele homem. O loiro olhou ao redor e puxou do cabideiro uma camisa larga, a jogando para o garoto em seguida.

– Aqui – sua voz fez com que o cigano ficasse tenso, mas continuou. – Vista isso.

Leo pegou a peça de roupa e a colocou o mais rápido que pode. Felizmente ela era grande o suficiente para cobrir seu peito e boa parte de suas pernas. O moreno levantou o olhar para Jason, esperando que o mesmo deixasse a tenda, mas ao invés disso o príncipe pegou sua bolsa de moedas e a jogou aos pés do menor.

– Não quero seu dinheiro – disse entre dentes.

– Estou pagando por seus serviços – respondeu Jason.

– Não lhe ofereci nada e mesmo que eu, hipoteticamente, tivesse, há muito dinheiro aí – ele disse, jogando a bolsa de volta para o príncipe.

– Ora, parece que tive a sorte de encontrar o único cigano honesto do mundo – Jason deu um meio sorriso.

– Você poderia ir embora?

– Pegue o dinheiro – Jason ofereceu novamente.

– Não quero.

– Por que não? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Se eu aceitá-lo, isso fará de mim o que não sou – respondeu. – Você pode ter me forçado a fazer algo que não queria, mas minha dignidade não pode tomar.

Jason sentiu-se surpreso, não esperava uma resposta assim de alguém em tal posição. Após ouvir tantas vezes em sua vida que os ciganos eram a escória do mundo, acabara por criar uma imagem de pessoas que vivem da mentira e do afano. Mas ali estava Leo, recusando-se a aceitar um dinheiro por algo que não merecia e Jason sentia-se confuso.

Sempre se aproveitara de pessoas inferiores como se não fosse nada, achando que poderia sempre limpar sua consciência recompensando-os com objetos que não poderiam obter com o próprio trabalho honesto. Agora era diferente. Os olhos de Leo estavam inundados com nada além de medo e dor, mesmo que seu rosto possuísse uma expressão vazia. Ele o havia machucado e, dessa vez, dinheiro não resolveria o problema.

– Não irei contar ao meu pai sobre vocês – falou após uma longa pausa. Leo balançou a cabeça lentamente. – E podem ficar aqui o quanto desejarem.

Leo soltou um suspiro alto e enterrou sua cabeça nas mãos.

– Poderia parar de fingir que se importa e me deixar sozinho?

Jason balançou a cabeça e saiu da tenda quase correndo. Os soluços de Leo continuavam audíveis e dessa vez ele não estava se segurando, deixaria as lágrimas escorrerem até que seu coração parasse de doer ou até que a sombra quente da morte o abraçasse e o levasse para a terra dos sonhos felizes.

Continuou andando e deparou-se com o garoto que havia visto com Leo após a dança. O cigano o mirou com desconfiança em seus olhos negros. O príncipe jogou a bolsa de moedas para ele e o garoto o encarou confuso até que a ficha pareceu cair e então correu na direção da qual o loiro havia vindo.

A noite repetia-se de novo e de novo em sua cabeça enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo. De volta para sua vida de realeza, onde poderia conseguir tudo o que queria com um estalar de dedos. No dia seguinte voltaria a sua rotina e encontraria sua bela prometida, a qual estaria mais que disposta a entregar-se a ele de corpo e alma.

Não contaria a ninguém o que havia feito naquele chão frio e sujo. Nem falaria dos olhos castanhos e daquela voz que o pedia incansavelmente para parar.

_Leo_. Não esqueceria aquele nome. Pelo resto de sua vida, por quantos fossem os anos que lhe restavam, não esqueceria aquele rosto, aquele corpo, o desejo e o crime que cometera.

.

.

_Fim_

* * *

N/A: Então mereço cookies ou um tapa na cara? Bom, me pediram uma JaLeo fofa mas minha mente perversa não consegue fofice nem se minha vida dependesse disso (não que minha vida fosse de muito incentivo *sighs*). Bom, a fic foi postada no Nyah _vidas _atrás mas como sou preguiçosa (e meio que deixava apenas as fics em english aqui) acabei não postando no FF e esses dias meu pc&pendrive queimaram repentinamente e não havia salvado nadinha e depois de muito chorar decidi que iria divulgar minhas 'obras' lol Digam o que acham please! E se alguém tiver pedido de fic não hesite em me falar! Abraços :3

Ps: Todos meus conhecimentos sobre ciganos vêm de Google-san, Wikipedia-kun e Shakira-senpai (mentira). Ah, e O Corcunda de Notre Dame, que foi o que deu a ideia depois de uma maratona de Disney desu! Leo is Esmeralda and I regret nothing -w-

Ps2: Um dia passarei essa história para inglês, mas esse dia não é hoje.


End file.
